


2020

by NanJieShuang



Category: yumiko - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanJieShuang/pseuds/NanJieShuang
Kudos: 3





	2020

“miko，2020了耶，等到33岁你还会跟我在一起吗？”

  
她们在静寂凝阻的空气里相望。

  
她唤她，“yumi。”

  
miko微启朱唇，却没有后话。

  
yumi歪着头试图在她的眼神里解读姐姐原来要说的是什么。

  
又是这样，整天不回答自己的问题。

  
“干嘛嘟嘴啦？是想亲亲姐姐吗？”

  
miko倾身靠过来，把脸侧过去在yumi唇上印了一下。

  
唇上传来的感觉在她的心湖掠过一只飞鸟，荡开圈圈涟漪。从窗户爬进来城市的溢彩流光，把miko黢黑的瞳仁映得晶晶亮亮。

  
yumi望着姐姐近在咫尺的精致面容，犹且怔愣，“哎呀，我哪有……”

  
答案变得无关紧要，miko的唇瓣吻上了她露出的一段洁白脖颈，那些柔软温热使她脑海空白。

  
miko身上的气味像桃子酒一样清甜醉人，无数五光十色的噼啪的气泡把萦绕周身的灰色气团炸开。

  
yumi从miko背后的长发抚至上衣的下摆，顺着她脊背凸出的骨节攀缘而上解开胸衣扣子。

  
miko把热气和叹息赠给yumi光洁的额头、雾蒙的眼睛、微张的嘴唇，把手伸进她的裙子里。

  
在修身的衣服底下动作被束缚，紧张又压迫。可她们一件衣服也没脱下来，纠缠着躺倒在柔软的蚕丝被里，摩挲对方烫热的身躯。

  
远车鸣笛的呜呜，风吹树叶的簌簌，布料摩擦的瑟瑟，唇舌相碰的啧啧。

  
天花板上一圈圈灰白色的光晕无序地摆动。miko的表情隐在长发里晦暗不明。

  
之后yumi全部感官都被与眼前人肌肤相贴之处攫取，什么声音都听不分明，视野里的一切也变得模糊。

  
她们如此深切相连。这个念头颇使她感动。

  
她抬起手臂把miko的头发拢到颈后，揽着她的脖子，胡乱地舔吻她的下颔骨。

  
情潮又急又快翻涌浮沉，她只能用力地抱紧miko，黑暗的深海里惟一的浮木。

  
只有在什么也想不明白的此时，在被miko完全挤满的此刻，她才片刻地遗忘心中的焦虑，她才全然地体会相守的安宁。

  
等yumi勉强把气喘匀，miko的唇从她的耳垂离开，把染着点点晶莹的手指拿上来给她看，翘起嘴角把它们擦在妹妹的脖子上。yumi推她的肩膀，“去死……”

  
有时候她恍惚觉得，残忍无情的年月已经把她和她都变成了不同的人。

  
但是现在她又在miko的脸上看到她年少时的样子。看到调皮捣蛋的yumi被父亲训斥，坐在矮凳上望着她笑得狡黠的miko。那时候她们只是彼此的twin sister。开始学中文，她们搞混姐姐和妹妹的区别。

  
miko被她一推，顺势躺在她身边，找到她的手指缠绕勾紧。yumi侧过头，她心头的明月专注地望她。那双眼睛里有点点粼粼波光，还有万千幽深柔情。

  
她又看到斗转星移天翻地覆，她们扛起行李远离故土。

  
那个小小的miko从椅子上站起来，抽高身量，藏好天真，慢慢变成她的姐姐。她握着yumi的手穿过光怪陆离，刀枪剑雨，从稚嫩的sister变成她大山般可以依靠的姐姐。

  
不变的是，她唇角的弧度温柔如故。

  
丝丝缕缕的甜蜜和苦涩在心田涌出。

  
灿烂五彩的烟火在暗夜的天空绽放。

  
“在想什么？”她的姐姐轻轻地问，喑哑而性感。

  
yumi垂下眼眸，把姐姐的手指拉到唇边虔诚一吻，然后复看着她。

  
“你。”


End file.
